Joining the Proxies
by proxy404
Summary: This is about a OC who is rescued by the creepypasta proxies. There may be fluff and possible lemon in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first creepypasta fanfic on this website. I'm not good at authors notes, so i wont post many. Also i am a student so i may not be able to post every week.

* * *

I don't know why I am here, who brought me here, or even if I am alive. I remember running down the street with no shoes on, not wanting to stop to put them on. I remember the voices yelling at me that it was my fault that they were dead, my fault that it happened again. I remember running from the invisible voices even though I knew that they wouldn't leave me alone. They would never leave me alone.

* * *

Now I'm here; in a white room, with white sheets, in a white gown. I can't see out my right eye and my head hurts.

I turn as a door I hadn't noticed before opens. In walk a woman and man again in white. When they begin to speak I try to focus on what they are saying to me only catching enough to answer.

"Hi" says the woman, "Listen kid we wanted to ask you your name and", I cut her off from continuing quickly asking "Where am I? Why am I here?"

I see the doctor look away and breathe in before answering, "You're in the hospital. You've been admitted because someone had found you unconscious in the street. You've been unconscious for three days."

"If I was only found unconscious t-then why can't I see out of my eye?" I question quickly. The nurse looks sullen as she answers, "When you arrived you had woken up screaming for something to get out, and to shut up before gouging your eye. We tried to restrain you but the damage that you inflicted on your eye is unable to be helped. You may be able to see figures or color out of it, but you will never be able to see or read from it again."

I look down wondering what could drive me to do such a thing when suddenly there in the back of my head is laughter. I cringe at the sound holding my head as the sound gets louder and louder. Suddenly it stops before I hear, "_You will not escape me. I control you. You can't escape. You are mine." _And then, it stops the voice and the pain completely gone.

The nurse looks at me worried just before a scream echoes in my head being repeated by me only a second later out loud before I slip into unconsciousness; Dreaming of being pulled under into a sea of darkness, hearing only the laughter of before and my screams for help.

* * *

This is my latest story. This is only the beginning so please leave comments on whether or not i should comment. Also i need a name for my character. If any of you guys have ideas please leave comments and review.

^w^ P.S. my stories are usually much longer than this. (Finals and Aims)


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two. Finally. i worked on this all weekend. Im also posting a day early because tomorrow i have Stanford 10 testing. So wish me luck!

-Alixen ^w^

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here now; floating in the darkness. The voices have long since ceased but I keep my eyes closed for the fear that if I should open them the voices will come back. I don't want them to come back. They blame me; say it's my entire fault. And so I lay in the dark with my eyes closed hiding from the guilt. But as I lay in the numb darkness images begin to flash; a house, fire, screaming, again and again, but always a different house. After about what I think was eleven houses the picture changes, I'm no longer watching. I'm in the house, I look down at my feet, and a sea of blood is lapping at my feat. I look around for help, anyone, and anything, too help. I stare as I look up seeing the stain glass windows and cross noticing that it is not in fact a house but a church I am in. I look behind me my breath catching in my throat. Behind me lays a mound of bodies, their throats slit and their bodies burning. Suddenly it feels as though my arm is on fire and pain grips me in its hold. I can feel the flesh melting off my bones as I hear the laughter again and voices' whispering before yelling it's MY fault. Again I scream. I just want it to shut-up, be silent, quiet. My arm burns as though it has been thrown into the pit of hell. I claw at my arm trying to tear it off and become numb again. I gouge my nails into my flesh and rake them down pulling off pieces of skin as I go; before the laughing voice begins to speak again.

"I told you. You are mine. You cannot escape me. Nor can you run or hide."

"Who are you?" I scream. "What do you want?"

"You know the answer to that already. I am you. You are me. That is why you can't escape." Its voice softens as it continues. "I do not want to cause you pain. I want to rid you of it. But only you can do that."

"How? What do I have to do? Please just tell me." I yell still clawing at my arm as tears weld up in my eyes.

The voice chuckles, "It's simple really," It, me, my other half, say in a sickly sweet and knowing tone, "All you must do is…KILL."

With a grin in its voice I hear it repeat its last words over and over again in my head as a new wave of pain hits me, and I bolt awake screaming.

* * *

Almost immediately the nurse from before rushes in. I look back and forth my arm still on fire in mind. I again start to claw at my arm while looking for a way out, not feeling safe in the white room. I see a flash of silver pass in the corner of my eye and I see the nurse pick up a syringe. On reflex I look for anything to protect myself with. I see a sterile tray next to the bed with surgical equipment on it. I automatically launch myself forward and grab a scalpel off of the tray before retracting into a feral attack position.

The nurse seeing my hostility towards her calls to other nurses to help her. They rush towards me prepared to hold me down. As one grabs my shoulder I flicked my wrist slicing her own and leaving a gash from which blood spilled quickly. Some of her blood landed on my burning arm and to my relief and surprise my arm cooled, but not by much.

I craved for the burning to stop. So as the next nurse launched towards me I lashed out with purpose slashing her throat and letting her blood run over my arm. As she fell to the floor, blood seeping from her neck pooling around her, the nurse who's wrist I had slashed came at me again. I again striked with precision and slashed her throat her blood falling and my arm calming to a cool painful throbbing.

The final nurse with the syringe launched at me stabbing me in the shoulder as I slashed her artery and blood rained from her neck. She had gotten the needle in me missing my vein. As she dropped to the ground I realized what I had just done.

Running from the room and the hospital all together in a daze, I reached the edge of the forest before a wave of dizziness alerted me that the sedatives had reached my blood stream. I ran into the forest getting as far as I could before my vision became blurred. I tripped and fell to the ground as the sedative took full effect. I could hear over my heart pounding in my ears a soft amused chuckling and the sound of footsteps coming towards me, walking closer and closer.

Right before I fall into the darkness I knew was awaiting my return the voice in my head spoke.

"Rest. We will be home when you awake."

And I fall into the numbing silence of my dark internal limbo.

* * *

I wanna thank all of you who have read this. Please leave comments and guess who's found him in the woods. (Hint: It is a creepypasta originally)

~See you on the flip side


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i'm so so sorry i didn't update last week. Stress is in control of my life right now, but i am happy to say that i have not abandoned this story. So i now present the latest chapter of Joining The Proxies.

* * *

My body feels numb. Weightless. There's a pounding in my head like a drum that carries a steady beat like a pendulum. I can hear my lungs expand as I breathe in and out, and the darkness begins to fade.

As my mind clears I try to recollect what happened. I remember the blood, the voices, falling in the forest. As these thoughts, no, memories, resurface I remember more. I remember the voice, me, my darker half, telling me to rest, the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer, and that chuckling that I could almost hear the smile in.

I feel overwhelmed as these thoughts pull me out of my neutral darkness and my senses begin to flood me with feeling and emotion. I move my fingers expecting to feel the ruff ground of the forest floor, only to be surprised by the touch of what felt like a mattress and blanket.

Without thinking I sit up all too fast my eyes bursting open. I feel as the blood begins to rush to my head and I feel as I'm about to faint. I expected and dreaded that I had been placed back in the hospital only to find myself in a dark room. The room I expect is a bedroom though I have no clue as to how I got here.

Still feeling as though I was about to faint I lay back down on the bed. I had relaxed knowing I wasn't back in a hospital but it still worried me as I didn't know where I was.

At the moment my head hit the pillow beneath it the door opened. In a panic I shut my eyes and try to steady my breathing, falsifying that I was still asleep. As my breathing relaxes I focus in on any sound that would present its self to my ears only to hear the voice of someone I didn't recognize.

"Do you think he's dead?" says the voice before I hear another.

"No. If he was dead he wouldn't be breathing. Shit does he even know that you brought a human here?"

_Human? What did they mean by that?_ This statement startles me and I can feel the breath hitch in my throat.

"Hey look, it isn't my fault. What do you expect; I wasn't just going to leave the kid there for dead. Plus I found him entertaining. And who's to say that he wouldn't want to keep him?"

I feel the presence in the back of my head alerting me that the voice, No, the other me was also listening in on the conversation. This feeling unsettled me as I could tell that he was almost happy or excited even.

As I fight my internal confliction the voices continue talking.

"Hey I think he's waking up his heart rates faster."

This time my breath completely hitches in my throat. He could hear my heart beat from where he's at.

"Cool maybe we can get some info out of him." The person laughs and I tense up.

"You mean you don't even know his name." I can almost see the aggravation on his face even with my eyes closed.

"Well duh…, I mean common I told you that I just saw him cause trouble in the hospital and collapse in the forest." I can hear as he begins to laugh the same laugh I heard in the forest. "But I can tell you one thing for sure is that he put on one hell of a show." He says before bursting out laughing.

"Shut up." I hear the other voice say. "You're going to scare the crap out of him if he wakes up to your deranged laughing."

The others laughing begins to quite to a soft chuckle. I try to control my breathing once again, that is until I feel a hand on my shoulder and someone begins to shake me.

"Hey, Kid! Open your eyes; we already know you're awake."

"JEFF. God dammit, you're going to cause more damage to the kid than when you brought him here."

Jeff….that was the name of the man who brought me here.

"Shut up Toby. I'm not going to hurt him."

He continues to shake me until he grabbed my right arm and I yelped into pain, opening my eyes, and pulling away. I cradle my arm and hear the voice in my head chuckle before saying, "Just calm down it was an accident."

I slow down my breathing and try to focus on the faces of the two people in front of me; it was more difficult do to the lack of vision in my right eye. The first person I see is the one who grabbed my arm who I am assuming is Jeff. The first thing I notice is that he was very pale and had black hair making him look whiter. By then my vision has focused a little more and I see what his face more clearly. I see his unblinking eyes stare at me with a questioning look before noticing his moth as it spoke.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt ya."

I just stare and nod a little as I watch his mouth that was carved into a ragged grin. I then turn and look at the other person in the room. What was his name? I think he Jeff called him Toby. Toby was different; I couldn't see all of his face like I could Jeff's. He wore his hood up with orange goggles and a large mouth guard that made it difficult to tell his expression. I could see part of his hair though that was a dark brown and from what I could see he had cuts and scares on covering his face.

I look back and forth between the two and grab the pillow that had been laying on the bad holding it to myself as a sense of security by placing something in between me and the other two. I can sense the part of me in my head trying to calm me down. I focus on the one known as Jeff in front of me before he speaks.

"Hey kid you alright?"

Unsure of how to reply much less talk I answer by nodding my head slowly. I flinch as I see him raise a hand only to relax as he ruffles my hair and pulls back. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"See Toby the kids fine." He looks back and smiles at me even with his permanent grin.

"Uh huh…" Toby says before turning to me. "Well since Jeff didn't even bother I'll introduce us. This here is Jeff and I'm Toby. Now that you know who we are what's your name kid?"

I look down and think. I don't remember my name. I mentally turn to my other half and I can feel that he doesn't know either. I continue looking down as I force myself to vocally answer.

"I..I d-don't know."

I can feel my gut wrench as I say this. Who am I? Am I just a killer with no name? I feel as though as I'm about to fall into utter despair until I hear Jeff speak.

"Well then we'll just have to give you a new name."

At this I look up.

"From now on we'll call you Dairi."

I smile and nod. "Dairi."

* * *

I am going to try and update next week but im not sure how thats going to work. For the first time in my life i'm excited for a finals. They are taking place at a theme park. Also After may 23 chapters will be updated slower.

Also is it odd that i'm excited to spend twenty four hours at school of my own will? Oh well. Movie Fest. Yay!

Thanks for reading. And please please please comment.

~See you on the flip side~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey proxy nation, I present to you chapter 4 of JTP. I'm sorry that it's not as long as my last chapter but this is my last real day of school this week thanks to us having a two freaking hour presentation to do either tomorrow or Thursday in front of our class parents and staff for 72% of our English and World History final grades. But at least if i present tomorrow that means no school Thursday.

So without further ado enjoy. ^w^

* * *

"Dairi" I repeat it again out loud with a small smile on my face.

"You like it kid?" Jeff ask grinning at me (more than normal u).

I smile bigger and nod my head before a question pops into my head.

"Jeff…W-where are we?"

I ask just now realizing I still have no idea where I am. I look at him as my stomach starts to turn and I feel as though I may start hyperventilating. Seeing this Jeff quickly answers.

"Hey kid calm down…" He grabs my shoulders and I relax just a little bit; "and besides what does it matter. All that matters is that you won't get hurt as long as you stick with me or Toby and you're safe."

I get my breathing under control and nod my head signifying that I understand. He releases my shoulders and steps back before looking to Toby and talking again.

"Well what do we do now? Should we take him to see Slendy now or wait?" I tilt my head at his question.

"Who's Slendy?" I question.

Jeff looks like he was about to answer right before my stomach growls and I look down and blush as I hear Toby chuckle and Jeff outright laugh.

When Jeff catches his breath he looks back at me and says; "I'll explain on the way to the kitchen for now let's get you some food before your stomach devours us."

I just nod my head and begin to get off the bed to follow Jeff as he begins to walk out the door. I push myself off the bed, but as my feet hit the floor my legs crumble out from beneath me and I begin to fall towards the floor. Expecting to hit my face I place my hands in front of my face; what I did not expect was to feel to pairs of arms catching me. I look up to see Jeff and Toby grabbing my arms and holding me up.

As Toby and Jeff place me back onto the bed I whisper "Thank you" and look down.

I can feel Jeff's eyes on me questioning me before he even speaks.

"Hey Dairi…you ok?"

I shrug my shoulders unsure of what to say as he looks at me. I study my hands as they become the most interesting thing in the world. Suddenly I yelp as I feel myself being lifted up and carried bridal style. I look to see who had picked me up as I clutch onto whoever's it was shirt to keep myself from falling. As I look up I see Jeff carrying me and Toby snickering from the side.

"J-Jeff, p-put me down" I stutter flustered.

He just smirks and throws me up just a little bit as he readjust me. As he does this I yelp again and involuntarily throw my face into his chest and throw my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling as he carries me in one arm now.

I hear him chuckle and I growl in response as he ask to Toby to open the door. Toby does as he asks and opens the door as we head towards what I assume to be the kitchen. I relax my grip still upset at being picked up but at least he didn't touch my arm.

As we continue to walk Jeff begins to speak again.

"Let's see…It was Slendy you asked about right?" I nod my head as we continue to walk and he continues talking, "Well I guess the easiest way to explain who he is is that he is our guardian sort of. I don't know it's hard to explain because he's also like our boss. I don't know. Let's just say he's the head of this messed up family. And even though I say that I'll take you in it's still his final decision."

I gulp as he continues and I can hear my other half chuckle. I believe he notices my nervousness because as we turn into the kitchen and he puts me on the counter he ruffles my hair and says, "Hey don't worry Dairi, Slendys never turned anyone down before."

He smiles at me and I can't help but feel it's filled with pity so I just nod my head in response as he turns around and opens a fridge and Toby takes a seat. (Yes I know that Jeff and Pity doesn't really make sense) I close my eyes and let my mind wander as Jeff makes three sandwiches. I only open them when I hear Jeff say "Here" as something is shoved into my hand. I look down at the sandwich in my hand and eat it in a way I can only assume looked like an asteroid being sucked into a black hole. I feel eyes on me before I hear Jeff cough in surprise from choking on his food. I look down as my stomach growls again in hunger. I hear Toby snicker and Jeff stand up.

"You want another Dairi?" He ask as he grabs my plate already anticipating my answer.

I shake my head rapidly as he heads towards the fridge again only to see him open it and yell "Goddamnit!" I turn to see what had solicited this reaction from him to see a kid about half an inch taller step out of the fridge laughing.

"I have arrived now let the party begin." The kid said right before Jeff punched him and Toby finally full-out laughed. I just stared dumb struck.

* * *

I wanna thank the 133 who have read this story and the two readers who have reviewed or followed. Due to Finals coming up though i wont be posting the next chapter until I have at least five reviews. If there's five by next week i will try my best to have the next chapter updated by next Tuesday.

Follow and Review, please, please, please.

~See you on the flip side~


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: READ PLEASE

A/N- I Have Finals coming up in a week and Summer break begins shortly after that. Sadly there still aren't five reviews.**[ =_=] I have the fourth chapter ready to post** at any time but **_i refuse to post without at least five reviews_**. For the two of you who have reviewed this does not apply. Please Please Please Review. Also i want to add some OC characters you can either leave a review post with your OC characters name and detailed description or PM me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** (I REALLY WANNA POST THE NEXT CHAPTER)

Sincerely,

_ PROXY 404_

_~SEE YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE~_


	6. Chapter 5

I give up...I bring you the fifth chapter of Joining the Proxies. I wanna thank those of you who did comment and apologize for the wait school is officially over meaning i have no direct access to the computer which means chapters will be coming slower. Anyways on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

I just stared dumbstruck as the boy stood up and Jeff huffed and turned around arms crossed. I almost wanted to laugh at the face Jeff made as he tried to frown even with his permanent smile, but thought better of it and decided to study the boy who magically came out of the fridge who was still chuckling next to Toby.

The first thing I couldn't help but notice was his pale blonde hair that was similar to mine in its color only mine was longer and paler almost white. He looked to be only about a year older than me, maybe sixteen or seventeen, but at the same time he gave off a childish air. It could have been his height but I think it's more how he acts that gives off the childish impression.

The next thing I noticed was his eyes. His eyes terrified me and there was no exact way to describe them. They were different from Jeff's never blinking eyes, but I didn't let the terror show on my face. His eyes were a black void with blood red pupils that gave off an eerie glow. There were red streaks that left his ghostly pale cheeks tainted pink that gave off the idea that he cried blood, though he very well may have.

I guess I had been staring a little too intently. I had blinked and as soon as I had opened my eyes all I could see were the black voids and the glowing red pupils that terrified me so much. I couldn't help my reaction. I involuntarily jumped back with a timid yelp and fell to the floor with a groan.

It must have been funny because as soon as my head stopped swimming the only things I could here was Jeff and the blonde hair guy's laughter. I lifted myself off the floor as much as possible with my only good arm. I looked to see both Jeff and the blonde hair boy literally laughing on the floor. If I could have I would've kicked both him and Jeff in the head and the only thing stopping me was the fact that both my legs were incapacitated. I had to settle for growling at them and that only sent them into another bout of laughter. In repercussion I went with the natural response which was to throw my arms up and huff.

Now this would have been fine if I had not forgotten two very important things. One my left arm is the only thing I could throw up, and two it was the only arm that was holding me up. I didn't remember this though so I fell to the floor harder this time and hit my head against the tile. My head swam and I could just barely make out the sound of Jeff and the other two scrambling to help me up as the edges of my vision began to fade to black. I didn't hesitate to fight off the darkness knowing that I couldn't fight off the need to close my eyes. I actually welcomed the numbness and hoped it would get rid of the sharp pain that now resided in the back of my head.

* * *

When I had been completely consumed by the darkness I heard that voice that never really left that belonged to the darker version of me.

"Well how do you like our new home?"

I stood (?) unsure of how to answer that question. On onside I liked this place. I feel like I had finally found a place where I wasn't an outcast, could fit in, a…a place where I belonged. But on the other hand this place also terrified me. I continued to think about this until the other part of me began to speak.

"I see. I'm sure you'll feel more at home the more time you spend here."

The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized he could probably hear all my ramblings just as easy as I could. This sort of disturbed me but at the same time made me feel a little at ease. Suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Umm…I got a question." I said sort of timidly though I had no idea why.

"Ask, ask. There's no reason to be scared."

"Oh. OK. Umm… well I was wondering if you had a name." I sort of wanted to slap myself and hide at the same time but you can't hide in your mind.

"Excellent question. You must get tired referring to me as yourself. Well let's see…why you can call me Iriad." I think its fits seeing as were are opposite halves.

I smiled and nodded feeling better not calling him myself, or my other side, or darker me. Suddenly other voices invaded my senses and I light started to shine through the dark abyss I call my mind.

"Well I guess that's the end of our chat for now. The other proxies are getting a little obnoxious with their arguing. Until next time." The voice began to fade away before I suddenly heard "OH and ask when you'll be able to speak to Slenderman ill guide you from there."

I gave an affirmative nod. After everything I've been through I have begun trusting Iriad more and felt he wanted the best for both of us so I'd follow his directions.

* * *

Light begun to flood my senses and I opened my eyes to see both Jeff and the blonde boy leaning over me. I let out a groan as I pushed Jeff's face away from my face with my good hand then proceeded to use it to sit up on the bed that I had woken up on when I first woke up here.

Suddenly Jeff jumped on me and I fell back onto the bed my arm collapsing under the weight.

"Dairi…crap I thought for sure we had killed you this time." Jeff said as I pushed him away from me.

Toby stood in the corner of the room and remained silent only saying "Apologize" to the blonde kid who just stood next to the bed.

"I-I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to make you fall, oh and my names BEN by the way." He said as he stuck out his hand.

I stuck out my one good hand and shock his only saying "Dairi" before turning back to Jeff as I remembered what Iriad had told me.

"Uhm…Jeff. When will I be able to speak to Slenderman?" I said almost in a whisper.

He stared at me and I was unsure of what it meant.

"How do you know who Slenderman is and soon." He questioned me before answering my question.

"I-I uhm well I…" I was cut off right before I was about to answer by a girl who ran in wearing a red, yellow and orange mask that gave off the impression of flames yelling at Ben about where he'd put her video game he borrowed .

* * *

Who is this new OC? anyways im hoping to receive more comments this time but am glad to bring you this chapter and i a new OC by another author.

_Until next time,_

_ Proxy404_

_**~See you on the flip side~**_


End file.
